


Jealous of the Hobbit

by star_named_andy



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Middle Earth, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves and guests coming to Erebor to celebrate Thorin's return to the throne give a strange eye to the hobbit at his side, which has Bilbo Baggins feeling quite out of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of the Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a prompt on tumblr a while ago, and since I don't typically write Bagginshield fics I figured I'd post this little thing here! I really do love this pairing. I don't know why I don't write fics centered around them more. Enjoy!  
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)

“Wait a minute. Are you  _jealous?_ ”

The word stung Bilbo’s ears and he paused, bare feet (bare of shoes, but certainly not of hair) stomping on the cold, throne room floor as he did so. He crossed his arms with an appalled huff of frustration, but then drew in a steadier, quiet breath before turning to face his husband who was a few steps behind him, having been following him when Bilbo started storming away.

“I am not  _jealous_ , Thorin. That is absolutely ridiculous.” He proclaimed, but the handsome king gave him a doubtful look with his bright, powder blue eyes under firm brows. Damn him and his ability to detect Bilbo’s lies so easily! The hobbit could feel redness seizing his cheeks as the anger he’d been suppressing rose inside of him. He hadn’t wanted to express his feelings and take any of the glory and beauty away from Thorin’s official coronation as king. He clenched his fists tight, trying to keep from bursting out into a full shout, and instead he whispered. “ _No, I’m not jealous at all with all of these dwarf women being paraded around here for your pleasure, no! Not at all!”_

It was a good thing that the throne room carried even whispers so well, bouncing them off of the wide walls and into Thorin’s ears to hear. The dwarf raised a brow and moved closer, lifting one of Bilbo’s hands and clasping his around it.

“What do you mean? These parties are simply celebratory, welcoming the rightful owners of the mountain back into its splendorous caverns. You know this.”

“ _That’s what I thought when you informed me all of your dwarf relatives and whatnot would be coming through here, but I see the way they all stare at me! They’re disapproving stares, Thorin, disapproving!_ ”

“Why do you whisper?” Thorin asked in a chuckle, his signature, charming grin beaming calmly at Bilbo as he raised his fingers to fiddle with a bead in Bilbo’s hair while still holding his hand.

“ _I whisper because I think if I talk any louder than this, I. Am. Going. To. SCREAM!_ ”

“Then scream. You are royalty, are you not?” Thorin spoke soothingly, his fingers leaving the bead in Bilbo’s curl and tracing them over the crown atop his head.

“ _Well, yes, technically_.” Bilbo agreed hushedly with a soft sigh.

“Then you may scream wherever you like in the entire kingdom.”

“ _That’s not the point! I don’t want to scream, that’s not regal behavior! I wouldn’t want to give these people anymore reason to look down on me, literally!_ ”

“BAAAAAAAAAHGH!” Thorin roared, causing Bilbo to jump and swat the king on the chest.

“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed in alarm and Thorin gave a hearty laugh, his eyes twinkling.

“I’m screaming, of course!” Thorin shouted with a wide grin, his arms outstretched as he shook his head and let out another bellowing yell.

Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh and give a half smile, rocking shyly on his feet a little. His face was painted with a subtler and sweeter blush, not one fueled by rage. Thorin always had a way of making Bilbo feel at home, even as he felt odd dressed in layers upon layers of dwarven finery that earned him goo-goo eyes from Thorin, and strange stares from everyone else. Being in Erebor was not normal whatsoever, nor was being royalty! Bilbo reasoned that none of his time since he met Thorin had been normal and perhaps this was just the road he was meant to take, beside a king that he loved, but even with the comfort of Thorin, there were parts of Bilbo that made him feel like he just didn’t belong.

“It’s your turn!” Thorin coaxed. “Come on, let it out! Tell me what you want to say, as loud as you’d like.”

“Thorin…” Bilbo begin, very uneasy and taking off his crown, looking at it instead of his husband. “This isn’t me and everyone here knows it. Not only am I just a little hobbit with hair in all the wrong places for a dwarf society-”

“I love your feet.” Thorin interrupted, his voice as sincere and sympathetic as his face.

“Yes, I know, but that’s not the point. I don’t fit in. I don’t look well in this rich clothing – it’s for bearded people much taller than I! Dwarf people, that wear shoes! I like my tea, and my pastries, and my little decorations, my trousers, handkerchiefs, suspenders, and such.”

“And you will have all of those things, Bilbo. I will give you everything and more to make you happy here.” Thorin said, taking his loves shoulders tenderly and looking him in the eyes. “I like that you are not a dwarf and that you do not fit in. I love you for being the way you are, Bilbo.” He spoke softly

“But  _they_  don’t, Thorin! That’s the problem.  _They_  don’t and they’re making it very clear, and it’s not just because I’m not a dwarf, but…I am a man. I can see what they’re trying, bringing in all of these women and having them spend time with you. They want you to marry a woman to take as a queen so you may have children, heirs. I cannot give you that.” He shrugged, his expression sinking into sadness as he looked down at the crown in his hands. He held it out to Thorin, who blinked at him with a piercing gaze. “And so, that is why I’m jealous…all those women want to be with you, and everyone wants them to be with you too. I can’t provide what they can. You are a king, Thorin, and you have duties, so…if you must, take this away and I shall march myself back to my hole in the hill and live out the rest of my days where I belong.”

Bilbo looked down as he waited, staring at his curling toes on the floor. They looked so very out of place. His chest was heavy, and not just from the pendants hanging there. He did not want to say goodbye to Thorin, for he almost had to once on the battle field that time ago that still haunted his mind. After almost losing his dear friend to death, he could not fathom leaving him by choice. He loved the dwarf, and the dwarf loved him. That was just the way it was and Bilbo wanted it to be that way forever, but people could not always have what they wanted.

“Go on, then.” Bilbo said impatiently, wanting the tie to be severed quickly so he could retire somewhere private and weep before leaving a trail of tears all the way back to Hobbiton. This was they way it had to be, he could feel it. Why did he ever think a hobbit could live amongst dwarves, and married to the king, no less?

He gasped as the crown was lifted from his grasp. It was real. It was over. Just as he thought he would melt into a puddle of his own sorrow, he felt the crown placed back on his head and he lifted his head right up, meeting Thorin’s warm and soft kiss immediately. The dwarf held his husband’s head in place as he deepened the kiss, trying to express every affection he held for the dear hobbit with that one gesture. When he pulled away, Bilbo’s face was utterly flushed and his lips stuttered as he tried to speak.

“Speak any more nonsense and I will simply kiss you again to stop you.” Thorin said with a smile.

“But, it’s not pure nonsense! Don’t you understand? Don’t you see it?” Bilbo rattled off and Thorin nodded easily, despite the large crown donning his head.

“Yes, I understand what you say clearly and I can see what you speak of, but I do not care, so it is pure nonsense what you say about me casting you off. Do you think I should care about having a female in my bed? I am in love, and a person reborn, a soul returned home! I do not care about anything else other than this bliss I share with you. We made vows when we wed, I to you and you to me. Did you mean what you said, or do you still have burglar in you, intending to steal my heart and run back to your little hobbit hole with it? Well, I will not let you run away.” Bilbo squeaked as Thorin wrapped his arms around the small of his back and pulled him close and tight with a smirk. “As we both know, no one steals from me without me getting back what is mine, so even if you run, I will come for you, Bilbo Baggins, my silly little hobbit, especially because I treasure you more than my own heart. That you may have, but I must have you.”

“You mean it? You will still keep me as your husband?” Bilbo asked almost silently and Thorin pressed their noses together.

“Yes, a promise that will happily be kept. And what are you concerned about heirs for? I have two! Fili and Kili, remember?”

“I wouldn’t rely on those two too much.” Bilbo remarked with raised eyebrows and the two shared an amused chuckle at the boys’ expense.

Fili and Kili were rowdy at times, yes, and Bilbo and Thorin teased them, but inside they knew that both of them would make fine kings. With a much lighter heart, Bilbo let himself fall into Thorin’s embrace and snuggle his head into the fur of Thorin’s coat and twirled a long, dark tress around his finger.

“Your burglar jokes are getting old, by the way.” He commented and he felt Thorin’s laugh vibrate in his chest.

“I know, you tell me every time. Now, let the others be the jealous ones.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Bilbo asked and was suddenly lifted off the floor and carried all the way up to the throne. Thorin sat and then lowered Bilbo onto his lap. Bilbo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What are you doing? What are you up to?”

“I am going to make sure everyone in these halls know you’re mine and they will be the jealous ones, my love.”

“Oh?… _Oh_ …” Bilbo realized Thorin’s intentions with wide eyes, feeling a hand drifting on his inner thigh. A bright blush came to his face and he brushed his cheek against Thorin’s beard, letting his lips hover near the king’s ear. “Goodness, you’re crude.”

“I’m the king. I’m allowed to be.” Thorin replied with a gruffer voice and Bilbo laughed a bit nervously.

“You better do a good job of distracting me so I don’t concentrate on us being in a spot where anyone could walk in at literally any moment.”

“Don’t you worry, my master burglar, I will distract you plenty.”

 


End file.
